Cabaret
by Cris Snape
Summary: Berlín, año 1923. Dos antiguos amigos se reencuentran en un decadente cabaret de la capital alemana y se ven inmersos en un juego de mentiras y pasiones que podría cambiar definitivamente el destino del mundo mágico. Escrito para el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**CABARET**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Amistades Peligrosas"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

_**Berlín. Año 1923**_

Se quedó parado justo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Vestía con sobria elegancia un traje gris oscuro y tenía el pelo rojo muy bien peinado, aunque demasiado largo para los cánones de la moda. Sus ojos azules observaron un instante a la mujer coqueta que cantaba sobre el escenario, pero sólo se entretuvo un instante en contemplar el espectáculo. Buscaba a alguien muy importante, con la certeza de que el destino del mundo dependía de la charla que muy pronto mantendrían.

El ruido era ensordecedor. No se trataba únicamente de la música. Los hombres y mujeres reían a carcajadas y gritaban sin tapujos mientras bebían whisky. El humo del tabaco hacía el ambiente prácticamente irrespirable y todo olía a diversión y decadencia. Al hombre de ojos azules le hubiera gustado lanzar un par de hechizos aquí y allá para hacer de aquel antro un lugar un poco más agradable, pero sacar la varita frente a tantos muggles hubiera sido una locura.

Necesitó hacer un escrutinio intensivo antes de dar con él. Estaba sentado en una mesa discreta, en el que tal vez fuera el rincón más apartado de todo el cabaret. También tenía el pelo largo y tan rubio como siempre. Su postura indolente hizo que Albus recordara al joven alegre y despreocupado que un día fue y sintió la tentación de irse por donde había venido, pero no pudo hacerlo. En primer lugar porque era su responsabilidad detener a aquel hombre. En segundo, y tal vez más importante, porque llevaba demasiado años sin hablar con Gellert y le hacía falta volver a escuchar su voz.

Se acercó a la mesa con decisión. Por dentro estaba hecho un flan, pero por fuera era todo fortaleza y determinación. Gellert no se percató de su presencia hasta que habló. Cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo, fue incapaz de contener un estremecimiento.

—¡Albus!

Durante un instante, pensó que se pondría en pie para recibirle. La emoción se había hecho presente en sus ojos, pero apenas fue un segundo. Después, le sonrió e hizo un gesto desenfadado. Albus Dumbledore acertó a ver la varita escondida debajo de su chaleco oscuro.

—Toma asiento, viejo amigo. No esperaba encontrarte precisamente aquí.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —Se sentó, preguntándose si acaso sería capaz de mantener la calma de la misma forma que lo hacía Gellert—. Nunca te gustó relacionarte con muggles.

—Cierto, pero he desarrollado cierta fascinación por el cabaret. En nuestro mundo no existe un espectáculo que pueda equiparársele. Buena música, baile y mujeres hermosas. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Observó el escenario nuevamente. La mujer acababa de terminar con su canción y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo. Al cabo de un par de segundos, se retiró para tomarse un merecido descanso.

—Se escuchan rumores de que buscas otras cosas entre los muggles.

Gellert Grindelwald guardó silencio. Aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para cumplir con todas sus ambiciones, pero los brujos ya comenzaban a hacer comentarios.

—¿Debo suponer que esta no es una visita de cortesía?

—Desgraciadamente, para nosotros las cortesías se terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

—Cierto —Gellert le dio un largo trago a su copa de whisky muggle, recordando tal vez el horrible final del que podría haber sido un verano perfecto—. Pero pudo haber sido diferente. Pudimos lograr grandes cosas juntos.

—Nuestros sueños eran una quimera, Gellert. Éramos un par de jóvenes ilusos y confío en que te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

Un nuevo silencio. Aunque el local estaba repleto de gente, ambos hombres se sentía únicos en aquel momento. Nada más tenía importancia, tan solo mirarse a los ojos y escucharse después de tantos años de lejanía.

—Te has vuelto un puritano, Al. Antes resultabas mucho más divertido. Eras ingenioso, astuto y sagaz. No sé cómo terminaste en Gryffindor.

—Creo en la justicia.

—Crees en la justicia que te conviene, como todos —Gellert se rió y negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Pero dime, amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creía que no te gusta abandonar tu adorada Inglaterra.

—Lo hago cuando es estrictamente necesario.

—¿Y lo es en esta ocasión?

Tardó mucho en responder. Había ido hasta allí por voluntad propia, consciente de que si permitían que Gellert se hiciera más fuerte sería prácticamente imposible detenerlo. Nadie le había pedido que fuera a hablar con él porque muy pocos le consideraban un peligro. Los gobiernos mágicos de la Europa central ya habían expresado ciertos temores, pero en el Wizengamont nadie les escuchó, más preocupados por los asuntos locales que por las sospechas de un montón de extranjeros. Pero Albus conocía a Gellert Grindelwald y sabía que era capaz de llegar muy lejos. Demasiado lejos.

—Dicen que frecuentas ciertos círculos políticos muggles.

—¿Acaso es un delito interesarse por las inquietudes de nuestros colegas carentes de magia?

—Dicen también que estás muy interesado en emponzoñar sus mentes.

Gellert se encogió de hombros y sonrió con socarronería antes de hablar.

—No es mi culpa que sean tan manipulables.

Albus apretó los dientes. Había sabido que no sería fácil, lo supo desde el principio, pero odiaba escuchar a Gellert hablar de esa manera. Se avergonzaba porque un día él había pensado como él, porque juntos soñaron con esclavizar a los muggles. Ambos los consideraron seres inferiores, indignos de ser libres para decidir su propio destino. Ambos habían planeado cómo poner fin a su autonomía y Albus sólo fue capaz de reflexionar tras la trágica muerte de Ariana. Un alto precio a cambio de encontrar la cordura. ¿Cuál tendría que pagar Gellert antes de hacer lo propio?

—Sabes que no debemos intervenir. Podrías poner en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto.

—¿Crees que me dedico a hacer magia frente a los muggles? No me subestimes, Albus.

—Creo que deberías dejar de actuar como lo vienes haciendo.

—¿Cómo se supone que actúo?

—Estás aprovechándote del dolor de los muggles para provocar aún más daño.

Gellert soltó una carcajada. Su compañero brujo se dio cuenta de que una nueva actuación estaba teniendo lugar en el escenario.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que el dolor de los muggles te importaba un pimiento.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que fui un insensato, pero eso quedó atrás. Y no voy a consentir que sigas por este camino, Gellert.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?

Un duelo mágico. Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore viajaron hasta la varita del otro brujo y todo su poder se removió en su interior, anticipándose a una pelea que bien podría ser legendaria. Sin embargo, no era el lugar ni el momento. No estaba allí para pelear, sino para dialogar. Gellert fue su amigo y se merecía una oportunidad y él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Por ahora.

—Lo que suponía —Grindelwald llamó la atención de un camarero e hizo que le sirvieran una copa a Albus. Fue casi como volver a esa juventud plagada de deseos y ambiciones—. Divirtámonos juntos.

—Gellert, debemos hablar.

—Ya hemos hablado. Tú no tienes pensado hacer nada para pararme, al menos por esta noche, y yo no voy a dejar que me convenzas para que cambie de actitud. Y puesto que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, ¿por qué no olvidarnos de quiénes somos y disfrutamos del momento?

Albus Dumbledore apretó los dientes. No, tampoco estaba allí para eso, pero el joven que un día fue le suplicó que aceptara la oferta. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que era un inconsciente que estaba convirtiendo su futuro en algo absolutamente aciago, Albus bebió de su copa y todo su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el calor abrasador que bajó por su garganta hasta llegar al estómago.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos subíamos al tejado de la casa de la tía Bathilda y bebíamos hasta caer rendidos? —Preguntó Gellert al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habían dado buena cuenta de unas cuantas copas y la botella de whisky descansaba frente a ellos—. Sólo entonces eras capaz de olvidarte de todas las cosas que estaban mal entre nosotros.

—Gellert…

—¡Oh, sí! Te atormentaba profundamente saberte enamorado de otro hombre —Y Gellert se rió como ya se había reído cuando eran unos chicos y Albus le confesó sus temores—. Decías que no era correcto, que estabas enfermo. Pero yo curé todos tus temores. ¿Recuerdas cómo lo hice?

Con besos y caricias que volvían a sus sueños cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—Sí, Al. Eras un puritano y sigues siéndolo.

—Estaba confundido.

—¿Y ahora? ¿También lo estás?

La mirada que se dirigieron fue aún más abrasadora que el whisky. Albus se tensó y miró a su alrededor. Era incapaz de ver el cabaret porque únicamente podía sentir a Gellert a su lado. Siempre había sabido cómo acaparar su atención, cómo subyugar sus sentidos y reducirlo todo a la nada más absoluta. El paso del tiempo no había mermado ni un ápice sus capacidades y Albus se supo incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada. Y también sabía que Gellert no podría echarse atrás porque siempre se habían necesitado el uno al otro. A veces, ese maldito cretino se creía dueño de todo, pero en ese juego ambos eran igual de capaces.

—Ahora no.

* * *

Apenas era capaz de recordar la última vez que había estado con un hombre. Desde la muerte de Ariana, Albus Dumbledore había procurado controlar sus emociones y acallar sus sentimientos y muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por la pasión. A veces le resultaba imposible y estallaba dolorosamente, pero lo que había ocurrido esa noche no fue una pérdida de control. Todo lo que había hecho lo hizo conscientemente. Por el bien mayor.

Gellert estaba dormido. Su cuerpo desnudo seguía siendo tan atractivo como el del joven que un día fue, aunque ahora era diferente. Y el de Albus no había tardado nada en reconocerlo. Había sido como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo y no habían necesitado decirse nada para saber lo que debían hacer. Los besos y caricias se habían sucedido incansablemente y durante horas y habían traído consigo un sabor agridulce. Albus sabía que esa noche quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Placer y traición mezclados con un objetivo común: detener al nuevo Gellert. Y recuperar al antiguo.

Se levantó a hurtadillas de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No quería hacer ruido porque era imprescindible que Gellert permaneciera dormido. Su plan había sido improvisado pero estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

La varita de Gellert descansaba sobre la mesita. Sabía que despojar a un mago de su varita era un crimen terrible y que Grindelwald pondría el grito en el cielo porque aquel objeto era mucho más que una simple varita, pero Albus la cogió igual. No podría detenerle, no por el momento, pero sí podía evitar que reuniera las famosas reliquias de la muerte.

Pensando en que no tardarían demasiado en librar una terrible guerra, Albus Dumbledore se fue sin despedirse.

* * *

El espectáculo era similar al de aquella noche de hacía ya un mes, aunque la artista era diferente. Albus la miró de reojo y no tardó en otear el local entero. No le costó nada localizar a Gellert, puesto que se había sentado en la misma mesa de siempre y vestía de forma similar a la vez anterior. Notó como un ligero rubor subía a sus mejillas pero no se permitió sentir vergüenza. Era Grindelwald el que estaba obrando mal. Sólo él. Nuevamente caminó con decisión hasta llegar a su lado, pero en esa ocasión Gellert se percató de su presencia incluso antes de que hablase.

—Buenas noches, Albus. Si que has tardado en volver.

Apretó los dientes y tomó asiento sin ser invitado. Gellert le miró con aire divertido y observó con interés la varita que su antiguo amigo depositó sobre la mesa. Albus sabía que estaba demostrando cierta insensatez al hacer eso frente a tantos muggles, pero ninguno de ellos les estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

—No pensabas que iba a dejar que me quitaras la auténtica Varita de Saúco, ¿cierto?

Albus no dijo nada. Debió darse cuenta esa misma noche. Gellert era un hombre inteligente y precavido y había sido muy fácil hacerse con la varita. Demasiado fácil. Ridículo, de hecho.

—Eres muy obvio, Al. Llevábamos varias décadas sin vernos. ¿Esperabas que me fiara de ti? Pues lo lamento, pero un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse el lujo de confiar en los demás.

—Permitiste que cruzara un límite que no debí… —Albus se sintió muy pequeño al pronunciar esas palabras. Gellert se rió.

—Fue divertido y no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Acaso tú sí?

Tendría que decirle que sí, que se arrepentía profundamente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Nunca fue capaz de mentirle a ese hombre y lo ocurrido días antes era la prueba de ello.

—¿Vas a seguir mostrando el mismo comportamiento? —Gellert se encogió de hombros. Estaba decidido a cumplir con sus sueños de antaño—. ¿Qué ganas mezclándote con los muggles? No son ellos los que podrían detenerte llegado el momento. No son enemigo para ti.

—No, no lo son, pero llevo años observándoles de cerca y me he dado cuenta de que son muy difíciles de dominar. Poseen un espíritu rebelde y resultaría muy difícil y agotador someterlos —Albus se estremeció al recordar sus palabras de adolescente—. Escucha, Al. Me he dado cuenta de que no necesitan un tirano que los oprima, sino un líder que los dirija. Un salvador. Ya has visto cómo es la situación en la Europa muggle, ¿cierto?

—No sé adónde quieras llegar.

—Fuiste testigo de excepción de su Gran Guerra —Gellert había ignorado su comentario—. Viste igual que yo que los muggles son capaces de destruir todo a su paso. Ahora viven en paz, pero la tensión es evidente y los discursos políticos me hacen pensar que Europa no será un cabaret durante mucho tiempo. Llegará un día en el que todo explotará. Los muggles vivirán el miedo y el horror, sufrirán la desesperanza y no verán salida a su situación. Y entonces llegaré yo y les ofreceré la salvación. Seré su oasis particular, destruiré aquello que les daña y venceré.

Albus sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que Gellert Grindelwald tenía un plan bien elaborado y que estaba más que capacitado para llevarlo a cabo. Sabía que sólo él podía impedir que el mundo se desangrara en medio del horror, pero cuando logró reaccionar, Gellert ya no estaba.

Había perdido su oportunidad y sólo el paso del tiempo le mostraría las consecuencias. Deseaba que no fueran tan terribles como se imaginaba.

**FIN**

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. No estoy muy cotorra, así que diré que espero que os haya gustado. Os recuerdo que para dejar vuestras opiniones sólo hay que rellenar el cuadradito de ahí abajo. Y ya está. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
